Forget Me Not
by Perverted Little Princess
Summary: Back in the old days there was this rumor about a certain witch who lived among the villagers, disguising as a beautiful girl. There was a rumor that she never grows old and there is also this rumor that she would eat a young boy's heart just to maintain her youth. Up until now no one have ever seen her or even talk to her. [One-shot] -1-


**Disclaimer:**All rights and privileges to this Manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So, please don't sue me.

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

* * *

_Back in the old days there was this rumor about a certain witch who lived among the villagers, disguising as a beautiful girl. There was a rumor that she never grows old and there is also this rumor that she would eat a young boy's heart just to maintain her youth. Up until now no one have ever seen her or even talk to her. Some says that she was only a false story to make those naughty boys behave but some say that she actually –_

"What kind of rubbish is this? She's just like those _boogieman_ stories forcing children to sleep early. Why can't they write something romantic about her instead of making her a horror figure?" A brunette pouted slamming the old book on the table.

"Mikan, have you ever consider that, _that _is a story all about you?" A girl with raven locks said pointing at the book.

"What?" Mikan blurted, surprised. "– but I don't have a weird hobby of eating hearts! That's just disgusting." Her expression became sour thinking about her eating hearts. "–Town people from the past sure had weird imaginations."

"You were also to blame."

"Mou, Hotaru why can't you take my side for at least once." Mikan pouted. "And why is it that I am also to be blame? I honestly didn't do anything."

Hotaru looked at her with bored expression, "Oh, really? Then explain to me why you always lure little boys into the depth of the forest?"

"Well, that's because I wanted to eat their hearts? – But I don't_ literally _eat their hearts you know. I only suck every negative emotion in it." Mikan flashed a sheepish grin.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sigh, "It's a miracle that you weren't hunt down and burn at the stake just like other witches experience."

"Tragic." Mikan blurted with amusement. "Anyway I'm going to the town, want to come?"

"I'll pass. I'm working on a new potion."

"Oh? Is it a love potion?" Mikan teased.

Hotaru raised her brow and shook her head, "Wrong."

"Eh? Then what is it?" Mikan annoyingly poked Hotaru on her cheeks.

A pissed of Hotaru gave Mikan a fair share of smack on the head, making Mikan moan due to the pain. "It's a rejuvenating potion, happy now?"

Mikan nod and flash a clumsy smile. "Well then, I'm off!"

"Take care and Mikan don't lure little boys in the forest again." Hotaru said with bored expression.

"I won't!" Mikan frowned, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Damn that Hotaru always making fun of me and damn this forest! Why does witches always lives in the depths of the forest? Can't they live in a beautiful shining castle or in a hut with flower beds surrounding it? Ugh, our ancestors sure is gloomy no wonder they were burned at the stake." Mikan kept ranting since her frustration was riling up; she failed to notice that she was not the only one who was there.

"Nee-san, you're a witch?"

Mikan became stiff when she heard an unfamiliar voice, slowly turning around to see who it was and her eyes widen in horror. "Oi, why is a brat like you wandering around in this spooky forest?"

"We- well that is because Mama said that witches truly exist, Nee-san are you a witch?" the boy innocently asks.

"Oh, that's right. I am a witch any problem with that? Now run along before I'll eat your heart." Mikan teased.

"Eh? But Nee-san doesn't have claws and fangs, there's no way for you to eat my heart, right?"

"Oi, aren't you mistaken? Witches don't have claws and we don't have fangs either. Seriously what kind of useless information are the adults giving you?" Mikan sighed, a little bit drained. "'Anyway kid, where do you live? I'll escort you home before a mean witch will show up and seriously eat your heart."

"Mama said no to talk to strangers."

"Oh shut up, we were already talking for quite a while." Mikan said a bit annoyed.

"But I don't know your name so you're still a stranger."

"Ugh, I'm Mikan and you." Mikan blurted, she want this done so she could go to the market place.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"Heh, what a mature name for a brat like you, so? Where do you live? You're mother might be worried sick about you." Mikan plainly said.

"We live near the market place." Natsume happily said.

"Oh, this must be your lucky day I'm also on my way to the market place. Now, let's get going." Mikan chirped, grabbing the little boy's hand so that he won't get lost.

"Nee-san is so nice." Natsume smiled.

"That's because I'm great." Mikan boasted, sheepishly grinning.

"Nee-san, how old are you?"

"240 years old." Mikan honestly answered.

Little Natsume's mouth hung open, "Oh, a grandma but why do you look so young? I'm only six years old by the way." He smiled.

"That's because I'm great." Mikan smirked, "– now will you shut up? You're annoying."

"Eh? That would be boring. Nee-san I want to know more about you." Natsume said, dejected.

"Ugh, you never stop do you? Well, might as well have fun with you." Mikan glowered. _"I'll just erase your memories later." _She thought.

When both of them arrive at the town, Mikan didn't directly go to the market place; she took the change to have some fun with Natsume. One food stall after the other, they weren't satisfied until they couldn't take another bite.

"Are you enjoying this?" Mikan asks.

Natsume nodded with delight, "I never have so much fun like this before."

Mikan raised a brow a little confused, "Why is that?"

"Well, my mother is always busy with work and my father already passed away and I always take care of my little sister who is always sick." His expression fell.

"Eh? Sorry to hear about that, is your little sister always sick? Why is that?" Mikan ask with a straight face.

"It's okay, but I don't know why my sister is always sick and no doctor could tell us what her sickness really is." He said a little teary.

"_This would make things a lot easier."_Mikan thought, "Do you want to see your sister as healthy as a horse?" Mikan was trying to cheer him up.

"Of course I do, but how?"

"Brat today is really your lucky day. I'll help you, I can cure your sister but in exchange I'm going to you have to drink this juice for me. 'Kay?" Mikan said, showing him a cute potion bottle god knows what is inside it.

"Un!" Natsume frantically nodded without know the consequence.

"Good boy, know guide me to your house and let me see her so I can heal her in no time." Mikan said, with a smile.

It was already sunset when they arrived at his house it seem that his mother was not yet home, Natsume brought Mikan upstairs, he slowly open the door and on the bed his sister lay a sleep and a little bit pale.

"Oh, what an awful thing, to think your sister was been cursed by a warlock she must have made him head over heels in love with him huh? How old is your sister now?" Mikan asks; her gaze was still on his sister.

"She's three years old."

"Argh, a three years old girl, they seriously laid their curse to a three years old?! What a stupid pedophile." Mikan hissed. "Listen to my instructions brat, wake her up and let her drink this, every drop of it you hear me? After that, let her wear this ring and tell her not to take it of no matter what or scary perverted old man will abduct her." Mikan blurted a bit choleric.

"What about you?" He asks.

"I'll be waiting for you here; I don't want to show her my face. After giving that to her let her rest and come back to me and I'll let you rink this wonderful juice I made." Mikan mutter, deadpan. Few minutes later Natsume did all what she instructed him to do so and he also came back to her.

"Here is your reward for being such a good boy." Mikan said with a sad smile, handing Natsume the potion. "Now, drink it." And he did what he was told, a little while after finishing the last drop he felt a little lightheaded, he passed out but before he could hit the floor Mikan caught him.

"Good bye Natsume, I forgot to mention, that potion will make you forget about me. I hope you'll become a splendid man in the future." Mikan said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

* * *

***12 years later***

* * *

"Damn that Hotaru, bossing around and making me go to the market place just because her hands were full. Damn her, damn this spooky forest, damn everything that is related to witch craft, and curse myself for being witch." Mikan kept on ranting until she bumped unto someone.

"Oh my bad. I wasn't look–" when Mikan looked up, her eyes widen and her mouth hung open. _"What a beautiful Crimson orb." _She thought and remembered the child Natsume who captured her attention because of his alluring crimson orbs.

"Oh, a witch." He simply muttered.

"What?! Ho- how did you know?!" Mikan shuttered.

"I was right?" He asks amused.

"No, anyway why wandering around in this spooky forest?" Mikan eyed him suspiciously.

"I was looking for my witch."

"Who in their right mind would wander off and search for a witch? Young lad had you take your medicine?" Mikan blurted with sarcasm she failed to notice his claims.

"I did take one it was 12 years ago, there was this clumsy Witch gave me the wrong potion instead of giving me a potion to forget everything about her she have me an orange juice instead." He jeered.

"You're Natsume?!" Her eyes became teary; she just couldn't believe what she was experiencing right now. "But how were you able to know this path? We made sure that no human could pass through here."

"It took me 12 years and finally I found the right path. It's been a while Mikan." Natsume smiled a small smile as he offered a hand.

"Un, it has been Natsume." Mikan flashed the most beautiful smile, grabbing his and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

* * *

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
